crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Pain and Sorrow
We slowly walked to her, our axes bleeding, and our hair knotted and tangled with guts dripping. " GO AWAY! AHHHHHH! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! HELP! GO AWAY" yelled the girl " SOMEONE CALL THE COPS! GO AWAY!". " Haven't you heard........." we said with our blood tears rolling down our cheeks " the bloody screams in the air" . As we were plugging our axes in her thick skull, we heard a physco laugh behind are backs and a heavy breath againest our cold necks. We turned around with our bleeding axes in hand, seeing a man wearing a pearl white hoodie and black dress pants, with a carved smile and burnt eyelids. " I see you freaks toke my victim....." said the man. " So, we were here first" i say having a death look in my eyes. " The name's Jeff, yours". " Sorrow, that's my twin, Pain" i say, losing my death look. " Hey" she says shyly waving. " wait,wait" said Jeff " i don't make friends until, i have a fight and learn their story". Jeff slowly pulls out his knife full of blood of the innocents. As i see what were fighting, me and Pain take out our bloody axes. Jeff charges at us with his shining knife. In a blink in a eye, im pinned down againest the wall as Pain is crawling out of the window. Me and Jeff spend almost a hour stare at each other right in the eyes. In a second or two, i grab Jeff's black filty hair and headbut him leaving a burse on his head. Making Jeff fall to the floor, i'm about to plug my axe in his head when im hit with a word Jeff said earlier. "Wait" i say " did you just say fight and then i tell you MY story". " yes" Jeff moans " what about it". " How about i tell you my story first and then fight" i say "deal" "deal" moans Jeff. " here goes nothing" i sighed The Halls family just moved to Washington State from New York city. Their dad got a job as a docter at Troubled Waters Mental Care and their mom got a job as a Lawyer. Most at the time, Sandy, Lily, and Eva are mostly home alone. But one night, that changed......... Lightning cracked the ground, rain pounding on the ground, and thuder shoke the ground. Sandy and Lily were watching their fav show: iCarly While Eva was eating dinner, with the mom and dad at work, she heard a big CRASH up stairs. Hearing glass break, she warned her sister's " Lily! Sandy! I heard a crash upstairs! It sounded like glass breaking" yelled Eva. " let me see" said Sandy. Sandy and Eva dashed upstairs like a bat out of hell to see what happened ' Kill her, you dont need her' said a voice in Sandy's mind "Eva look in the rooms, i'll look in the bathroom" Sandy said smiling. Eva went looking in the rooms. Sandy went in the bathroom where a knife kept in place, and she slowly digged in her own skin leaving holes in her self. Bleeding, she poored acid and achol in her eyes which made her eyes water, and then slowly bleed. The acid made her blond smooth hair, into shaggy gray tangled hair. " i checked- SANDY! WHAT DID YOU DO!" " Haven't you heard........" said Sandy hold a knife with her own gut on the weapon. ' Stab her to death, murder her, eat her guts' said the voice Sandy chopped Eva up " AHHHHHHH-" screamed Eva, as she fell to the ground. For a while, Eva's soul whithered into Sandy's soul making them the same person. Sandy knew what happened and cryed which made her cry blood, Sorrow arrived. Sorrow stopped crying relize what she has became and looked at Eva's body and walked over to her body, chewing at her body and guts.................................. PART 2 COMING SOON.................